Beautiful Little Stand-Out
by JW.BO.TV.AH.RS.CV.TV
Summary: Beck gets stuck working late one night, with a dead phone. When he tries to make it up to Jade, his attempts don't work out as planned. Cute Bade one-shot :)


**Hi! :) This is just a cute Bade one-shot! Enjoy! And please review! They make me happy :)**

It was a Thursday night in Los Angeles. Beck Oliver had just gotten out of work, later than usual. His phone had died earlier, and he knew his girlfriend, Jade, would be furious when he walked through the door of his RV. He stopped at the store on his way home, in an attempt to make it up to her in one way or another, but either way he knew he'd be hearing it. He picked up the gift, and continued on his way home. By the time he arrived it was well past ten o'clock, three hours later than when he normally would get home. He parked his car, and got out. He grabbed the gift for Jade in one hand, hid it behind his back, and walked up to the door of the RV. Before he unlocked the door, he took a deep breath. Then, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Beck Oliver, where have you been?!" Jade screamed as soon as she saw him, just as he predicted. She was sitting on the couch with her arms folded around her chest.

"Jade, I had to work late-"

"So why didn't you call?!"

"My phone died while-"

"You couldn't borrow someone else's phone? "

"I didn't think of that." he said, sheepishly. "But I got you something."

"What?" she asked, her tone changing slightly.

He removed his hand from behind his back, revealing a dozen roses; eleven red, and one white.

"In a bunch, there's always one that stands out, and that someone is you, babe." he said, attempting to hand her the roses. She refused to take them, and instead of being happy, her anger deepened.

"Are you implying that I'm ugly?" she screamed.

"What? No, the exact opposite."

"So you want to break up with me?" she yelled, letting her arms drop and hit her thighs.

"No, Jade, I didn't say that. I wanted to get you a gift because I kept you waiting for me."

"You know I hate roses. I hate flowers in general, Beck."

"I know, but I thought you would-"

"This proves you really don't know me. You know absolutely nothing about me."

"Jade, listen-"

"No, no I'm not listening. I'm leaving." Jade said, standing up.

"Don't leave, please don't leave. I just wanted to do something nice to make it up to you for staying late at work and not calling. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry, you're-"

Beck suddenly dropped the roses and grabbed Jade by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. It was the only sure-fire way to get her to stop screaming at him. When they broke the kiss, Jade was a little bit calmer.

"Jade, listen. I had to stay late on the set, and I only got these to make it up to you. I would've called, I really would have but I didn't think of using some else's phone, and that was stupid of me. I bought the roses that way to show that you're special to me, not that I think you're ugly, or that I want to break up with you. In fact, I never want to be without you, and I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. If you don't like the roses, then you can enjoy cutting them up, because I know you'd like that, too. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." Jade answered, looking away from him and pouting a little bit.

"Come on, don't make me give you noogies, again." he teased.

"Don't, Beck. Don't."

"Oh yeah? Well, why not?"

"Beck, you know I hate when you do that to me."

"Well I love your reaction to being noogie'd."

"You love to torture me, don't you?"

"Only in good ways." he answered with a wink. Then, with one arm, he grabbed her arms and held them against her body, which he held against his. Then he took his free hand and noogie'd her head.

"Beck, stop! Stop! I mean it, stop!" she struggled to break free from his grasp, and let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a giggle and a moan.

"Only if you can get away from me." he teased.

"Beck, you and I both know you're stronger than me!"

"Is that a bad thing? Because I don't think it is!"

"It is! Beck, please, stop it."

"Alright, alright," he said, letting go."Now, really, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you."

"Love you, beautiful little stand-out." he said, in a sweet voice.

"Love you, too, best boyfriend ever." she answers.

"Good." he replied, and then he pulled her in for another kiss, ending the feud that night.

**How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I want to know if you enjoyed it or not! So please review! Thank you :)**


End file.
